Once Upon A Dream
by Gaara and his Little Panda-kun
Summary: Harry keeps falling asleep well due to Hermione's newest jinx... But his dreams all take place in a spectral world of Patronuses... HarryXDraco, yaoi. Open ended summary, oooh!
1. Prologue: How it All Began

**A/N: **Hey, it's Panda-kun again. Wow, another HP fic, whoopi. I'm really on a roll lately. SLASH? I LIVE for slash!

It's a DracoXPotter slashfic! Don't shut your ego in the door on the way out, haters!

On to the shoe-- Er, show!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Not mine. I do not own Harry Potter. But I wish I did._**

**_Warning: Slash, maleXmale relationships, dreamy-ness. Rated M for mature content, such as language and adult themes. Violence._**

* * *

Harry remembered the troubles of sleep constantly. He'd always been jumpy. Never really had time to settle down, to sleep. But, on this particular night, when moonlight shown its brightest through the decorated windows of Hogwarts hallways, stairwells, and dorms, when all was silent in the halls except the wandering breezes and the few ghosts passing by, that exhaustion had worn straight to his bones and he felt like falling over. He lazily trudged up the stairs and slid into his nightclothes before clambering onto his bed and laying on his back.

Sighing and letting sleep fill him, he was just barely drifting on the edge of consciousness, when his eyes couldn't focus and moved in fluid motions, did he hear the voice that would soon be the epiphany of death in Harry's mind.

"Oy, 'arry," a voice sounded in the dark and he sighed as he slid on his glasses, which he couldn't even remember taking off, and looked at Ron's bed. He was sitting up, looking at Harry through the darkness.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked, rather eager to get to sleep. He liked the way his eyes couldn't focus; it was soothing. Harry remembered that with a soft smile and was just beginning to relive that feeling again--

"I want to test something. Do ya mind if I try it on you...?" Ron's voice trailed off in the darkness.

"Why couldn't you just ask me **_earlier,_** when I was fully conscious?" he asked, leaning back on his bed. Not giving Ron time to respond, he sighed. "Alright, go on, then."

Ron got out of bed and wandered next to Harry's, raising his wand over Harry's head. "Pray it works, Harry. Either way, it'll knock you out cold."

"That would be just glorious, Ronald," Harry said, annoyance slipping into his voice. "So get on with it."

Ron sighed roughly and muttered, 'Okay,' before pulling out his wand and drawing circles in the air above Harry's head. "Hermione invented this to help you sleep deeper, Harry. Just relax and watch my wand."

Harry nodded to prove he was listening, watching Ron's wand draw perfect circles in the air. It wasn't long before he was once again breaching unconsciousness, his eyes swirling around in his head.

"Expecto Noxsomnius," Ron muttered soothingly, and golden sparks rained down in that circular pattern, dusting Harry's dark hair before rolling onto his cheeks and onto the bed. Soon Harry's consciousness couldn't hold on; in a moment, he faded away...


	2. Entering Dreamland

**A/N: **Whether or not other people like it, I'm going on and adding the second chapter (aka... the first.)

I'm really actually stoked about this book, so bear with me... A few things might not get updated, but this will.

Alright. On to the show.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. If I did, Draco would be bumping into Harry a lot more often.**_

_**WARNING: Slash, maleXmale relationships, dreamy-ness. Rated M for mature content, such as language and adult themes. Violence. And the occasional sexy-ness that is... Draco Malfoy.**_

* * *

The ground was cool. Or... It seemed cool. Harry felt coolness and warmth wash over him in waves, making the hairs on his arms stand up and his whole body tremble slightly. All he knew for a fact was that a breeze was rushing over him, he was lying on the ground, and light was bursting through his eyelids.

Harry opened them and instantly saw as he did in dreams; everything sharpened to a supreme point. Except he didn't know for sure if he was dreaming or not, because all he could see was white. He was in a white room.

Standing up, Harry looked over the environment and tried to get his bearings. He'd never had a dream like this before. And usually being in a white room means something will appear. Something spectral.

Hermione was always taking her time to study everything, and dreams was something she couldn't pass up. She said when dreams started in a white room, something from your past or your present will appear in spectral form. Like a ghost or a ghoul, but more friendly.

Sometimes.

Harry shivered, disliking how cold the cool waves were getting. The breeze was still washing over him, making it even colder. He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. Nothing spectral yet, but he was going to find out soon.

Just after he thought that, the wind whistled behind him and he turned, startled, to find nothing there. And it sounded from in front of him next, but, like before, he couldn't see anything. It was beginning to scare him; an invisible adversary? Looking around, he could hear the whistling begin to surround him; it was circling closer and closer, like a vulture, like a hawk, like a--

He froze. Like a snake.

The darting with lightning speed wasn't helping him, either. The way it went in one direction then spun quickly and went the other way. It was teasing him. Something a snake would do.

He could feel the wind begin to swirl closer around him, and he could tell it was just a few inches from his toes now. He was frightened, and didn't want to move for fear of running it over and making it **really **angry. For now, he'd let it toy with him, until he could think of something to do--

It quickly rammed into the back of his legs and he fell, his wand flying out of his pocket and clanging against an invisible wall before rolling forwards. Harry looked at it and sighed with annoyance. Okay, if he knew he had a wand, he would've been better off--

He was distracted when something touched his shin. Something pressed into him. A small limb of sorts.

Okay, it wasn't a snake. Harry crawled out from underneath the animal's paw, slowly going towards his wand. He continued to keep one eye on the mammal, looking straight at where he thought it was. He slowly picked up his wand and stood up slowly, looking at it. He then divised a plan to see if it was really invisible.

He pointed his wand at the ground and said the incantation for the colour-change charm.

The white walls slowly melded into a dark blue, white dots flecking the ceiling. The walls expanded, and the floor started ripping upwards in certain areas, creating tree-like molds. Color swept over them, showing they were grey and lifeless underneath the moonlight. A moon had indeed appeared on the ceiling, which was moving upwards. The waves washing over Harry subsided into nothing but a cool outside atmosphere. Grass grew beneath his feet. Soon, the small world being created before him was complete. He was in a place that looked somewhat like the Forbidden Forest.

Harry looked around until he spotted a ghost-like dog running around in the air. But he knew it wasn't a ghost by the way its essence trailed after it. It was a Patronus.

Harry sighed. "You're Ron's Patronus, aren't you?" he asked the hyperactive dog, and it stopped galloping to smile at him in a doggish way. Harry smiled back at it. "You gave me a scare."

The dog barked in reply. Harry sighed again, leaning in and petting its forehead.

Images flashed through his mind; Ron with his sister on her birthday, Ron almost making the unbreakable vow with his brothers, Ron with his mother, Ron meeting Harry, Ron meeting Hermione, Ron with Fluffy the three headed dog, Ron with the basilisk skin, Ron, Ron, Ron...

Harry's hand shot away from the dog and he fell backwards, panting. He felt his adrenaline rushing around inside him and he stared, incredulously, at the dog. "You hold his memories?"

The dog continued to breath through its mouth, looking at Harry with happy eyes. Once again, Harry sighed, and stood up, brushing himself off. He put his wand back in his pocket-- he had almost forgot he was carrying it-- and looked down at the dog. "I suppose I should explore, since I am dreaming." Nodding to himself, he began to walk forwards, into the thickest parts of the forest.

To his surprise, the terrier lept before him and led the way, jumping around in the trees like a pinball. Harry used the light he gave off to guide his way.

He came across a clearing in which the dog sat down in the center, waving its tail back and forth. Harry followed it, getting into the clearing and looking around. He sighed and sat next to the dog. "What is it?" he asked.

The dog barked into the forest. Nothing happened. The dog barked again. A slip of white poked out from behind a tree. Then, slowly, it eased into the opening. An otter; small, beautiful, and flexible, it moved with supreme grace, swimming through the air. It floated before Harry's eyes, settling in front of him.

"Hermione," he said, studying the observant looks it gave him. It nodded intelligently; unlike Ron's Patronus, it was highly responsive and very attentive.

With soft, smooth movements, Harry reached out to touch the otter.

_Hermione sat on her bed with a rough sigh and slightly began to cry. Though she made little noise it appeared she was about ready to explode. Finally, she turned to her pillow and buried her face in it, crying so loud her pillow did little to muffle her noise. She was so racked with pain Harry wondered what had happened to make her this way._

_A knock sounded lightly on her door and Hermione quickly sat up, muttering a sob-like permission to enter._

_The door opened slowly and a man wandered into the room, looking at Hermione. She looked back at him, straightening her back and letting out not another tear. But as the man sighed and crossed the room to sit next to her, she slouched and began to cry, wiping at her eyes._

_"What's wrong?" the man asked, and Harry assumed it was her father._

_"It's nothing, father," she said silently, wiping her eyes and sniffling a little._

_"I don't think it's nothing," he replied, hugging her. "What is it, Hermione?"_

_There was a short period of silence. "Harry hasn't written back, and I've sent him so many letters..." she sighed, crying a little more. "I thought for sure we'd gotten along, or maybe I did something he didn't like afterwards, maybe I didn't say a thorough goodbye... Dad, what could I have done wrong?"_

_"Nothing, sweetheart," he said, kissing her hairline. "Nothing at all. You were a great friend to him, as I've heard many stories from the letters Ron sent you. There is an explanation for everything. In due time, you'll find out why Harry has been neglecting your letters."_

_Hermione smiled up at her dad. "Okay."_

_"Now, come on," he said, standing up and pulling her hand with him. "Your mother has dinner ready."_

_Sighing gratefully, Hermione stood up and let her father lead her out the door._

A flash of light, and suddenly Harry was in a different scene.

_"Harry..." Hermione softly said, looking at the boy who fell asleep on the train to Hogwarts. "Usually he's terribly excited about coming back. Why would he be tired?"_

_"Maybe he had a long night, Hermione," Ron said, and she turned left to look at him. "Besides, you can't really blame him. He's got that tosser Dudley to live with, and really, who wants a fat-boy banging on your door to do his laundry at 5 AM?"_

_"Nobody, Ronald," Hermione said. "But I suppose you're right." She leaned back against her seat on the train, looking out the window. "You can see the moon early today."_

_Ron slid closer to the window, unintentionally breathing down Hermione's neck. She flushed pleasantly and tossed a glance over her shoulder, looking at Ron before looking back out the window._

_"Oh, yeah, you can!" Ron said, laughing airily. "Imagine that!"_

_"Er, Ronald?" Hermione asked, looking over her shoulder once again at her clueless friend._

_"Hmm?" he asked, still staring at the moon over Hermione's shoulder._

_"You're breathing down my neck."_

_"Oh!" He backed up, scooting almost across the whole cart. "Sorry."_

_She chuckled. "You idiot," she said, sliding towards him. "I'm not **that **girly."_

_He chuckled a bit too. "I'm glad for that, then."_

Harry drew his hand back, feeling his adrenaline running again, the otter staring him in the eyes.

"You hold bad memories, too?" he asked. "Bad things that happened... But I suppose the good overrules the bad, doesn't it?"

The otter nodded.

Harry sat there the rest of the night, exploring the otter and dog's minds to see what had happened to his friends before.

Until, of course, the moon grew closer and closer and the landscape began boxing in on him. The Patronuses dashed straight into the wall and through the forests painted on them as the trees slunk back into the floor. Soon all there was was a dark sky. The dark blue faded away, and once again Harry was in a white room.


	3. Divulge In Me

**Panda: **...and what I don't get is why I'm not updating my other fanfics while this one is my main priority and I don't even have 1 good review!  
**Gaara:** ...Panda-kun, you don't even have 1 review period.  
**Panda:** Exactly! Gaara-sama, I don't know what to do!  
**Gaara:** I do have one suggestion.  
**Panda:** What is it?!  
**Gaara:** Get some real therapy, damnit!  
_(storms off)_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I think Voldemort is the smex when he's a teen._**

**_WARNING: SLASH! *gasp* MaleXMale relationships, some fluffiness, smexie boys and lotsa lovin'! Rated M for adult themes and content, such as swearing. Violence paints my dreams a bruise purple and a piss yello--  
Mrs. Lovett: Smells like piss!  
Panda: What the-- what the hell are you doing in here?!_**

**_New Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd, either. *sigh*_**

* * *

Sighing softly, Harry sat up in his bed and looked over at Ron, who turned over lazily before sitting up. "I can't sleep, mate. Or, well, I couldn't."

"Why's that?" Harry asked, feeling completely rejuvinated. "You normally sleep like you're a vegetable."

"I thought I'd put you in a coma or something," Ron said. "You sort of passed out really fast, I thought maybe **you** were the vegetable. And the way you didn't make a noise--"

"Ron, I never snore anyways." Harry was smiling at his friend. "But you can rest up tonight, alright?"

"Right," Ron said, and he yawned. "Good thing it's a Friday. Tomorrow we get to go to Hogsmeade."

"I've been aching for something from Honeydukes," Harry said softly, and with that he got out of bed, stretching and preparing for the day. "Get dressed, Ron; Hermione will want to know how her spell went.

"Right," Ron said, getting up and slightly falling over.

* * *

Hermione drummed her fingertips on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall before spotting Ron and Harry trotting across it. She quickly got up and ran towards them, smiling.

"Morning Ronald, Harry," she said.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry said.

"Mor--"

"So, Harry," Hermione got straight to the point, ignoring Ron's bidding of a good morning. "Did Ron use the spell I conjured up for you last night?"

"Yes, he did," Harry said, grinning ear to ear. Neither noticed Ron had moved forward sluggishly to grab at some food and fix himself a heaping plate.

"And...?" she asked, eyes sparkling.

"I slept great," Harry said, and Hermione squealed, hugging him.

"...I knew that a potion would be too obvious to steal and a formula for a spell was simply too intoxicating to ignore, but I had to make is as benevolent as possible in case if there was a slip up, that way it'd only feel like the wind was knocked out of you instead of turning into a vegetable..."

Hermione babbled on about her making the spell as she sat Harry down at the table and they fixed their plates. Harry, however, was still smiling. He felt fresher than he had ever felt before; completely brought back to life. It was like drinking luck potion; nothing, **nothing,** could bring him down.

* * *

Except, maybe, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.

It was potions class, and Snape had taken it upon himself, after almost failing Harry, giving Hermione a B and failing Ron on their last quiz (to which grading standards were questionable, as were some of the answers), to assign them into groups and create a potion that took a special way of making it.

"Each group will get a different potion so there can be no mix ups," Snape drawled, and Harry yawned; not out of tiredness, but out of complete boredom. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, you are assigned the Indulgience Potion, in which you must indulge within each other some mild-to-moderate secrets whilst making. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Parkinson, you will be making the Wailing Potion in which you must sing in an operatic manner whilst making. Ms. Granger and Mr. Goyle, you will be..."

"Alright, Potter," Draco said menacingly, beginning a fire under the cauldron. "Ladies first."

Harry shook his head. "Doesn't that mean you go?"

Draco scowled and sat down, staring at his book, a piece of his usually slick platinum blonde hair falling into his face. With a rough sigh, he pushed it out of the way.

"Draco," Harry said, and Malfoy looked at him. "You're more irritable and whiny than usual. What's the matter?"

He scoffed, but answered anyway. "Since we must be divulging 'mild-to-moderate' secrets, I might as well tell you, Potter. I can't sleep."

"I have a secret," Harry said, watching the water boil and adding a dash of beet. "I have a spell that makes me sleep better."

Draco slightly glared at him. "Good for you," he said. "Whiny Potter requests a spell and automatically gets it--"

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, you are supposed to be divulging, not arguing like a married couple. Now I suggest you move along more smoothly from here on in or its detention for both of you," Snape said firmly, and Malfoy nodded.

Stirring the cauldron with a large spoon, he glared at the ingredients. "Salt? What are we doing, making pickled beets?"

Harry looked over his shoulder. "Huh. Fancy that. The recipe almost duplicates that for pickling beets." He looked it over one more time. "Huh." He then added the salt.

"I hate beets," Malfoy admitted, seeing Snape glare at him.

"I hate you," Harry said nonchalantly, adding a bit more salt.

"That's not a secret," Draco growled through grit teeth.

"That's why I said it," Harry replied, smiling, adding some lovage to the mix.

Draco sighed roughly, running a hand through his perfect hair. "I hate Snape."

"I've always thought your hair wasn't natural."

"I know why your friend Granger's teeth are smaller."

"So do I."

"I think you smell nice."

"So do you."

"I'm really good at shuffling cards."

"I can make a paper-mache volcano."

"Anybody can--"

"Without using magic."

Malfoy went silent.

"I have an odd fascination with frogs."

"I can speak Parseltongue."

"Your glasses make you look like you have bug eyes."

"That was obvious."

"Your potions should be done brewing now, everybody please turn off the fires and allow me to examine them," Snape said, and Harry dispelled the fire and he and Malfoy both sat down, looking opposite directions. Snape came forth and looked at their potion first. "Right color, right texture... A." He moved onward.

When the class was dismissed, Draco was the first out the door. Harry was one of the last, having had to wait for Ron who was forced to taste his own potion and was clamping his hands over his mouth, trying to silence the female opera eminating from his mouth. Only when he, Hermione, and Ron got through the door did he register what secrets Malfoy had divulged.

* * *

**A/N: **Harry is one slow bugger. Haha! You know when you feel really good and you get into your own world? Yeah, that's what he's acting like; not really there, but still happy to 'be there' anyways.

I had so much fun writing this chappie and I'm glad with how it turned out. By the looks of things, I'll have the next chapter out ASAP later today! Joy of joys!

See you around 1 PM, okay?

* * *

E-FlatMinor:  
Thanks! I tried to not repeat what others have already written!

Netrixie:  
It was weird, how it came to me... Thanks for the comment!

Thanks for being the first two comments! I really appreciate the feedback!


	4. The 'Dragon'

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* It makes me sad.

**Warning:** SLASH! malexmale relationships, violence, language, adult themes.

* * *

Golden sparks once again rained down in Harry's vision and he tried his hardest not to smile at the fact that he was once again going to wake up feeling quite well. Soon, however, all thought left his mind.

Once again, he opened his eyes to see white surrounding him; once again, he felt the breeze and the waves all about him. Sitting up slowly, he surveyed the room; all was as it should be. He was halfway expecting to have the same dream he did last night, but he shunned the idea, and slowly pulled out his wand, standing up. Pointing it at the floor, he once again recited the colour-change charm.

Once again, dark blue flew into the ground, growing from that spot he'd pointed it at. The ground soon turned gray, and the walls flew away from him; the moonlight flickered over him and cast shadows by the growing trees.

A bark sounded out against the silence, and a dog and an otter bravely bounded toward him. The dog tackled him happily while the otter floated nearby, somewhat smiling at the display. Harry laughed as his face was licked thoroughly by the Patronus dog-- _Ron checking out a Muggle bicycle in his father's shed, Ron falling down the stairs and landing on his mother, Ron_-- before he was released and once again stood up. He looked around the darkness, up into the starry sky and over the vast mountaintops that seemed so far away. He was content here; this dark wood that rested somewhere in his psyche.

He looked at the otter, noticing it was glancing sideways into the bushes. Looking over there, he was shocked to find that something was staring at him; another Patronus. But it was not the brilliant white that Hermione's otter was, nor as bright as Ron's dog. This one was gray and thoroughly neglected; possibly never even used.

Harry stared at it before it turned and trotted off into the darkness. Feeling urgency flood his body, he began to walk after it.

It winded through the forest perfectly, making not a sound as it padded onward, either ignoring Harry's advancing on it or was too tired out to care. Either way, Harry came up behind it slowly, watching as its long, scaly tail trailed after it, taking note of how it moved very quickly yet very sluggishly, like a lizard of sorts. And then it stopped, and, out of nowhere, turned to face him.

Harry recognized it as a Komodo Dragon; the only Muggle dragon. It flicked its tongue at him, hissing angrily. Harry backed away slowly, aware of how much danger he was in. The dragon was glaring at him, clarifying he didn't like being followed. It moved slightly towards Harry, and Harry moved back some more, giving it more space. Then, with one last hiss, it fled off into the darkness, much quicker than before.

Harry only stared after it, wondering who's it was. He felt the dog nudge against his leg, and he looked down at it, smiling. It beamed up at him, panting through it's mouth.

"Alright," Harry said. "Let's see what else Ron's experienced."

He pressed his hand to the dog's head, petting it softly. The familiar feeling of his mind being invaded washed over him...

__

"Ronald Weasley, get back here THIS INSTANT!!"

Ron dashed down the stairs, followed by Fred and George, and they ran through the front door out into the yard. Ron stumbled a bit, but Fred quickly hooked his arm underneath Ron's and pulled him to his feet. They ran into the fields, not looking back.

As they ran, Ron leading them once again, they spoke.

"D'you think we should've put Squealer in the tub too?" Fred asked.

"Nah," he said. "Pansy took up too much room; Squealer wouldnt've fit."

Ron added his two bits. "Scabbers would've fit."

"Brilliant, Ronald!" George said.

"But Percy would've eaten us if we did it," commented Fred.

"That's never stopped us before, has it?"

"True."

A spell hit a nearby stalk of corn, and it stood up straight before snapping off and hitting the ground.

"Mum's rabid!" George said. "Run faster, Ronald!"

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!!"

Ron ran as fast as he could, and the brothers increased their speed too.

"What do you s'pose she's casting?" Ron asked, his voice fearful.

"Probably something wicked, like the Killing Curse," Fred said.

"Don't scare him, he's already terrified enough," George said, but he didn't sound too serious.

"Alright," Fred said, laughing. "I'm pretty sure it's just--"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!"

George suddenly stopped running and fell, face-first, to the ground. Ron turned to help him, but Fred grabbed his arm and tugged him forward.

"FRED, STOP!!" Ron yelled.

"No!" Fred replied. "Let's go, he's beyond help now!"

"George!!" Ron cried, and he heard his mom approaching them.

"She didn't even stop to examine her prey!" Fred yelled, and he heard his mom increase her speed. "Crap!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Fred pushed Ron to the side and dove, frozen stiff, to the ground. Ron continued running in that direction, hearing his mom turn in his direction. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Ron turned sharply and it hit another stalk of corn. His mom quickly ran down to where he was and yelled the same spell. Once again, Ron turned.

He ran forward as fast as he could, turning to his right; and noticing his mom, standing in front of Fred's frozen body, casting the Petrifying spell. Ron's body tightened quickly and he lurched once more before falling to the ground.

His mom walked toward him and said, kneeling down to his level, "I'm sure this is enough punishment for you?"

Ron was frozen, so he couldn't speak.

"Once you've unfrozen," she said. "You'll need to get inside and handwash the dishes. I'm assuming you know how to do that." She stood up and looked at the sun. "Judging by the sun," she said, looking back down at him. "It's near noon. You'll be unfrozen by around five o'clock. Fred and George must handwash the dishes too, so I'll leave it to you to relay the message." Then she walked off.

Harry fell to the ground laughing. "Oh my God!" he cried, hitting the ground with his feet. The dog howled happily. "That was priceless!" He tried to breathe, but he couldn't.

After he recovered, he spent more time exploring Ron's memories. But soon-- too soon, for Harry-- the walls began to close in on him, the trees began to meld into the ground, and the moon began to fade. Standing up, he bid them a good night, and they flew off into the darkness. Before the forest faded, though, a pair of gray, neglected eyes stared at him from behind a nearby tree. A few seconds later, after watching them be swallowed by the transformation, Harry felt a little claustrophobic standing in that little white room.

* * *

**A/N:** Bad chapter! *ducks pottery* Stop throwing clay vases at me! I'm not God, okay! Sure, I coulda done better, but this chapter had significance for being so short! *gets hit in the face by plushie*

**A/N:** I edited it so that it has a memory in it. Now it's longer, muhahaha!! *gets hit in the face by another plushie*

* * *

Kitsune Cupcake:  
Err... Sorry I couldn't update. I hope I haven't lost you as a reader, though. I updated now, and I will add the next chapter in a few minutes!

kura-wolfgoddess:  
Thanks a ton! Your feedback is truly appreciated.

Alyssandra Wolfe:  
Thanks! So many smilies...

Victoria VonStrengle:  
So you laugh at my A/Ns, do you?! Make fun of me, do you? Yoda, I am. Thank you for appreciation, I do. Fond of that part too, myself.  
Not to mention I also laugh at my own A/Ns... I get rather crazy when beginning a chapter. Oh, well. Grr! Your long comment has gotten a long review! Anyway..

Thank you all so much for reading. I'm undeserving of your praise.


	5. Bean Punch

**A/N:** This one's gonna be gooooood...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I doubt that JK Rowling's writing sucks this bad. So no. It's not mine.

**Warning:** Slash! MaleXMale relationships (females are stupid! Wait... I'm a gir--) violence, language, drug use-- NAWT!!

* * *

Waking up from a peaceful slumber, Harry blinked a few times, trying toget his thoughts in order. He grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and settled them in place, looking over at Ron who was asleep, snoring in his bed. With a sigh, Harry grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He groaned and turned over, but Harry knew he was awake.

"Rise and shine, you git," he said, sitting up in his own bed and stretching. "We have to go to Hogsmeade, remember?"

Ron made a noise that sounded like 'Idon'twantto...', before turning away from Harry. Sighing again, Harry picked up another pillow and threw it at the back of his head. He groaned even louder.

"C'mon, Ron," he said. "We can get some butterbeers from The Three Broomsticks." He stood up, sliding off his shirt and pulling on another one, looking at the brilliant whiteness of snow outside.

Ron groaned and waved a hand lazily at him, as if telling him to go on without him.

Harry sighed, finished dressing. Wrapping a scarf around his neck, he trotted towards the door.

"Fine," he sighed out. "I guess I'll have to go to Honeyduke's alone."

Ron sat straight up in his bed. "Honeydukes?"

* * *

A few moments later, Harry and Ron made their way into the common room, where Hermione stood, waiting for them.

"Good morning," she said to both of them, and Ron nodded back. "Well, Harry, you look refreshed today. I see it continued to work."

"It's been doing me loads of good," he replied, smiling at her. After a few moments of idle conversation, the trio headed out of the common room and down the staircase, out the door and towards Hogsmeade.

"So, Harry," Hermione said, walking happily through the snow. "I want to know something about my spell."

Ron groaned. "Can we please not talk about your spell anymore? I feel out of the loop--"

"What is it?" Harry asked, and Ron sighed, giving up on them.

"I want to know what it is you dream of," she said.

Harry looked at her. "What did you design it to make me dream of?"

"I designed the spell to give you a dream that would help you see how others were feeling," she said. "To put you in perspective of others. I always thought it'd be cool to be someone else."

Harry sighed. "I don't dream of that, but it's close."

"What do you dream of, then?"

"I dream of Patronuses," he said. "And I'm in this white room. When I use the colour-change charm on the floor, trees grow out of the ground, a moon appears on the ceiling, and the walls push away from me. It turns into a dark forest in the middle of the night, with a large, full moon. And Patronuses wander the forests. I've already met yours, Hermione, and yours too, Ron," he said, glancing at the boy in question, who was suddenly all ears. "When I touch it, it shows me your memories; both good and bad. Hermione, I saw one memory of yours when you were upset because I didn't respond to your letters. And Ron, I saw one good memory of yours when you fell down the stairs and landed on your mother."

Ron laughed. "That was brilliant."

Harry's smile slowly faded as he remembered the one Patronus that denied his touch. "But I did meet this one Patronus; it was gray, not white. As if it were neglected; never used."

Hermione looked taken aback. "What was it?"

"A Komodo Dragon," Harry said, and Ron scrunched up his nose.

"I've never heard of a Komodo Dragon," Ron said. "I know of a Comomerous Dragon, but no Komodo--"

"A Komodo Dragon is a large carnivorous lizard that lives in the Muggle world," Hermione said. "It's no dragon at all."

"As close to a dragon as Muggles can get," Harry added. Ron nodded.

"Muggles have very poor replacements for Dragons," he said. "A tiny little lizard-named-dragon is completely ridiculous."

"Komodo Dragons are ten feet long and have poisonous saliva," she said. "If it gets into your bloodstream, you're done for."

Ron gulped. "Never mind," he said, and they trotted towards Honeydukes. "But a Norwegian Ridgeback could take care of it no problem..."

* * *

Upon stepping inside, Harry looked around; as usual, the place was packed with candy-neglected students, including Malfoy and his group of trolls. Harry glared at him; Malfoy glared in return. Then they got back to their original routine.

"So who's Patronus was it?" Hermione asked, knocking Harry out of his thoughts. She moved through the crowd towards the chocolate frogs.

Harry struggled to keep up with her and had to raise his voice to answer. "I don't know; it wouldn't let me touch it."

She turned to him, puzzled. "Wouldn't let you touch it?"

"No, it wouldn't," he said. "It hissed at me and threatened me, then it went off."

Hermione's face contorted into concentration. "Well," she began hesitantly. "It is a very cautious animal, with very keen senses and very good knowledge of it's surroundings. Maybe it was threatened by a human presence because there'd never been one there before." She turned and thumbed through a few flavors of Pasty Parchment-- parchment-like candy that dissolves in your mouth.

"Or maybe it just hates me," Harry said, and she whirled around, her eyes wide with realization.

"Maybe it's owner hates you!" she yelled excitedly, and Ron groaned from behind Harry.

"We're still going on about that dream?"

* * *

Walking towards The Three Broomsticks, Harry and Hermione conversed while Ron tried his luck with a box of Every-Flavor Beans.

"But who would hate you, Harry?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"There must be somebody," she said, holding open the door for the boys before letting herself in.

Harry thought, but once again shook his head. "No, nobody comes to mi--"

And then he froze. Looking across the room, he noticed a glare headed in his direction. He looked back to a few moments ago, in Honeydukes, where the same pair of eyes looked at him the same exact way.

"Malfoy..." he said, and Hermione looked at him.

"What?" she asked. "I didn't hear you."

"It's Malfoy!" he said a little louder, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Malfoy?" she asked. "Well, it makes perfect sense, but why wouldn't his Patronus let you touch it?"

"Maybe he has secrets," he said, and he then realized they were still in the doorway; in plain sight, discussing Malfoy. Looking back up at Draco, he noticed Draco's eyebrows were furrowed. The snarky bastard was onto them. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her off. Ron, not feeling neglected at all, really, but rather concerned that he got a bean that tasted like nothing, followed, distracted by the nothingness in his mouth.

He and Hermione took a booth in a corner away from view, and Ron sat on the edge of it, thinking very hard about what flavor beans he'd eaten before that. Looking over the crowds and seeing no Malfoy, Harry looked at Hermione and said, "Maybe Malfoy has secrets he doesn't want anybody to know. Like what happens to him at home. With his dad being just as much of a bastard as he is and his mum being a bitch, there's no possible way he doesn't have anything to hide. He doesn't talk about his mother at all; and all he does about his father is brag. Notice he never complains about them. Not like other people do."

Hermione nodded. "Covering up the truth with compliments?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Like colouring a nuclear bomb the colours of the rainbow."

Hermione nodded. All of a sudden, someone slammed their arms onto the table. Hermione looked up at growled as Draco said, "What are you two talking about?"

Harry remained cool, however. "That's none of your business, Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "Oh it isn't, is it?" he asked. "Well, I just so happened to walk by and I heard my name a few times. Thought maybe you were complimenting me."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, don't be stupid," she said. "Who would compliment a worm like you?"

Draco growled at her. "How dare you insult me, Mudblood?"

Ron stood up and shoved Draco away. "Shut up, you tosser," he said angrily. "Go away."

Draco growled at him. "And what are you going to do about it, Weasel?"

Ron's hand shot to his pocket; Draco's did as well, but at that moment, Ron pulled up his fist and punched Malfoy in the nose. Draco stumbled backwards, hand over his nose, and hit the wall, sliding down it and whimpering. Ron sighed, picking up his box of beans and heading towards the door. Startled by his change in demeanor, Harry and Hermione got up to follow him.

* * *

Upon feeling the cool air, Ron sighed, and looked back at his friends. Hermione looked shocked, but when she came closer her frown morphed into a smile. She approached him and said, very softly, "Thank you," before launching herself at him and hugging him. He hugged back hesitantly.

"What was that all about anyway, Ron?" Harry asked, watching as they parted and Hermione straightened herself out, blushing.

"Well," Ron said. "I was eating an Every-Flavor Bean when I noticed I couldn't taste one of them. I was frustrated. I had never gotten a bean that tasted like nothing. And then I realized; a few beans back, I ate a bean I recognized as numbing powder. I didn't think it'd take effect, but it did. So... I was angry I couldn't taste the beans. And I had to hit something..." he trailed off, looking at Harry and watching as his friend's concerned face turned into one of complete amusement.

"So you hit Malfoy... To taste the bean?" he asked, choking laughter.

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "It's not funny! I was upset! I was keeping track of how many times I'd eaten that particular flavor of bean and now I can't tell what flavor that was!"

Harry laughed. "You have got to be kidding me!" he howled, laughing so hard his sides hurt.

Hermione had joined him in laughter and they stood there, unable to breathe.

They almost calmed down soon, though, until Ron had his two-bits in:

"These beans are very important to me!"

* * *

**A/N:** And... Writing fail. :P

Ahh, well, cest la vie. But this chapter was very important in development! No matter how much it failed... It was important!

..Notice I said that about the last chapter.

* * *

kura-wolfgoddess:  
Yeah, it was short, but I was surprised at how soon I got to what I had to get to. I couldn't end it very well.. Maybe I'll elongate it with a few more of Ron and Hermione's memories.. Or maybe just Ron, because I did Hermione first. Thanks for the review!


End file.
